


these quiet days

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: Viktor glanced up from playing with Makkachin for just a moment as the music changed after a while and a familiar song came on.  His lips twitched into a small, fond smile, and he sat back on his heels and looked up at Yuuri.  His husband was still curled up on the couch, his dark hair fluffy from being towel-dried, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose a bit as he focused on his book.  In the warm golden light cast by the lamp on the table next to him he looked soft, graceful, beautiful.Viktor’s heart swelled with affection, and he unconsciously pressed one hand to his chest for just a moment.  Even after being married for two years, Yuuri could still take his breath away.“You know, we danced to this song at the banquet in Sochi,” Viktor said softly.[Viktor and Yuuri enjoy a quiet rest day together]





	these quiet days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedyuuri (belovedstill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/gifts).

> For the wonderful [Basia](https://belovedyuuri.tumblr.com/) for Victuuri Summer Loving, whose prompt was to write something as domestic and soft as I could <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The bed was empty when Viktor woke, although the sheets beside him were still warm.

That in itself was a surprise— for as long as he and Yuuri had been sharing a bed, Viktor couldn’t think of one time his husband had willingly gotten up before him.Yuuri was a late sleeper, a night owl, and the fact that he was soft and cuddly in the morning was just one of the many things Viktor loved about him.

Viktor sighed, relaxed, and stretched indulgently.The soft fabric of the sheets brushed against his bare arm, and he pressed his face against Yuuri’s pillow for just a moment, catching the faint scent of his husband’s shampoo.

Slowly, as he grew more awake, Viktor became more aware of the other sounds of the morning.As warm sunlight shafted through a few cracks in the blinds to scatter on the floor, the sound of faint humming and soft footsteps trickled in from the kitchen.When he strained his ears, Viktor could hear the jingle of Makkachin’s dog tags and the click of the stove as it turned on.

After one last moment of enjoying his soft, warm bed, Viktor flung back the covers and sat up, running his fingers through his hair.He grabbed an old t-shirt and pulled it over his head before padding out of the bedroom.Sure enough, he found Yuuri and Makkachin in the kitchen, already awake.Makkachin’s tail wagged as she looked up from her breakfast, and Yuuri turned with a smile on his face.

“Morning, Vitya,” he said, half-turning his body from the stove where he was frying eggs.

“Good morning, my Yuuri,” Viktor replied, plastering himself to Yuuri’s back and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

Yuuri chuckled, grabbing one hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing his wedding ring.“You slept late today,” he commented, leaning his head back against Viktor’s shoulder for just a moment before returning his attention to the eggs.

Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s neck.“_You’re_ up early,” he replied accusingly.

Yuuri made a small sound in the back of his throat.“I guess both could be true.”He reached up and ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair.Viktor hummed softly, pleased.“I’m assuming you want in on breakfast?” Yuuri asked cheerfully.

“Please,” Viktor replied.He let go of Yuuri just long enough to fill the kettle with water and put it on the stove to heat, and then clung to his husband again.“So, why are you up so early?” he asked, teasingly tugging at Yuuri’s sweatshirt.“You’re even dressed.”

Yuuri shrugged slightly.“I know today’s a rest day,” he said, and then seemed like he was blushing, if the way he turned his face away was any indication.“I, um, thought it would be nice to make breakfast for you.Since you usually cook when we have practice.I wanted to repay the favor.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed happily.“That’s so sweet.”He gently cupped Yuuri’s cheek with one hand and kissed him, morning breath be damned.

Yuuri smiled against his lips, and turned to face him completely.Viktor slid one arm around Yuuri’s waist, deepening the kiss, and they clung to each other as they embraced.Viktor was immensely enjoying himself, enjoying the way Yuuri held him close, kissed him sweetly like he was someone to be cherished and adored, when Yuuri suddenly jerked away from him.

“Huh?” Viktor had just enough time to say.

“The eggs!” Yuuri exclaimed, quickly grabbing the pan off the stove just as they began to smoke.He dashed across the kitchen to the sink and doused them under the faucet, swearing under his breath in Japanese all the while.He glanced up at the smoke alarm above the window and said warningly, “Don’t even think about going off.”

Viktor laughed at that, and Yuuri grinned reluctantly before glancing back down at the pan.His face fell.“There goes that,” he sighed.

Viktor flashed him a bright smile.“It’s alright,” he said reassuringly, already turning to the refrigerator and pulling out the carton of eggs.“We’ll just start over.”

Yuuri set the pan in the sink to soak and then padded over to Viktor, slipping his arms around his waist and pressing his face into Viktor’s shoulder.“And try not to get distracted this time.”

Viktor chuckled.“I hope so.”

Working together, Viktor and Yuuri remade breakfast much quicker than Yuuri had on his own, and ate side by side at the table holding hands.After breakfast they both had a little work to do— Yuuri had a slew of sponsorship emails and offers to work through, and Viktor had a little choreography he had promised to finish before the end of the month.They worked quietly together until a little after noon, when Makkachin began to wander the apartment restlessly.

“I think someone needs a walk,” Yuuri said, and Viktor glanced up from the scribbled words in his notebook to watch as their poodle circled towards the door.“I took her out this morning for a bit, but…”Yuuri shrugged.

Viktor set down his pen and smiled at his husband.“We could take her for a walk together, and maybe go get lunch at that little cafe down the street?” he suggested. "You know, the one that always keeps treats for Makka behind the counter?" 

Yuuri brightened.“That sounds nice!”He clicked a few keys on his laptop and then shut it.“I’ll finish this later.How’s the weather, do you know?”

Viktor hadn’t bothered to check the forecast, and it was only a little cloudy when he craned his neck to glance out the window.“Looks fine to me.”

Yuuri smiled again, stood up and kissed Viktor on the top of the head as he walked by.“I’ll get out jackets, you get Makka.”

“Yes, sir!” Viktor said jokingly, and headed to the door to get Makka’s leash from its hook on the wall.Yuuri handed him his jacket when he returned from the bedroom, and the two headed out hand in hand.

Yuuri shivered a little as they stepped out of their apartment block and onto the sidewalk, and paused for just a moment to zip up his jacket a little better.“It’s only September, you’d think it would be warmer,” he grumbled.

Viktor slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side.“I’ll keep you warm, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled up at him, humor dancing in his eyes, and then leaned his head against Viktor’s shoulder.“Oh?”He turned his head so that his cold nose was pressed against Viktor’s neck.

Viktor yelped, but still held him close.“Apparently you’re in need of being kept warm,” he laughed.When Yuuri giggled, his breath was warm against Viktor’s collar.

Makkachin tugged at her leash and the three of them set off down the street, wandering in the vague direction of Viktor’s favorite dog-friendly cafe.

They were on the early end for lunch and made quick work of their sandwiches, but as they were leaving the shop the sky was beginning to darken ominously.Yuuri looked up at the clouds worriedly, Makkachin’s leash wrapped around one hand.“I don’t know, it’s looking a little stormy,” he murmured.

“We’ll probably make it back,” Viktor said optimistically.“I don’t think it’s going to rain until tonight.”He took Yuuri’s hand, smiled reassuringly.Yuuri smiled back, squeezed his fingers.

And then a droplet of water landed on Viktor’s cheek.And one on Yuuri’s nose. And another on the sidewalk between them, a dark little spot of damp.

Viktor blinked, and then sighed deeply.Yuuri raised an eyebrow.“Rethinking that?”

Viktor opened his mouth to reply, and then the skies _opened_.“Let’s make a run for it!” Yuuri exclaimed, speaking a little louder over the pounding rain, and Viktor nodded.They dashed down the street, Makkachin bounding ahead as they splashed through puddles, having the time of her life.Viktor couldn’t help but laugh, even as rainwater trickled down the back of his coat and soaked his bangs to his forehead.Yuuri looked back at him, rainwater splattered over the lenses of his glasses, and smiled.

All three of them were absolutely soaked by the time they got back to their apartment building, and just after they stepped inside Makkachin shook herself off all over Viktor and Yuuri.“Makka, bad girl!” Yuuri scolded, but they laugh in his voice belied his stern words.

Viktor shoved his wet bangs out of his eyes and gave Yuuri a sheepish half-smile.“I guess I should have checked the forecast.” 

Yuuri shrugged, squeezing water out of his wet jacket as they headed to the elevator.“It’s fine.”His expression turned mischievous.“Thirteen year old me never would have imagined that I would see the great Viktor Nikiforov looking like a drowned rat, though.”

Viktor gasped, insulted.“Excuse you, that’s Viktor _Katsuki-_Nikiforov to you!”Yuuri just laughed.

As soon as they were back up in their apartment, Yuuri made a beeline for the bathroom while Viktor waited at the door with Makkachin, to make sure she didn’t track water all over.Yuuri returned a moment later with a towel, which he draped over Makkachin’s back.“A towel for the best girl,” he said with ceremony, and then looked up at Viktor.“I can get her dry if you want to change.”

Viktor smiled at his husband.“No, go ahead.”

Yuuri gave him a quick kiss.“Thanks, Vitya.”He headed off to their bedroom and Viktor set about drying Makkachin off as best he could before following.

Viktor found Yuuri sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on a dry sweater.His hair was fluffy and staticky when his head popped through the collar, and Viktor smiled as he ducked into the bathroom to grab a towel of his own.“Aw, you and Makkachin match!”

Yuuri stuck out his tongue and tossed his wet towel at him, intentionally missing.Viktor laughed, drying his own hair with one hand as he pulled off his wet socks with the other.“I’m sure I don’t look much better.”

“Maybe not,” Yuuri agreed, picking up their wet clothes from the floor.He gave Viktor a sweet kiss as he passed.“But I love you anyway.”

“So sweet, my Yuuri,” Viktor replied, and Yuuri blew him a kiss before dropping their wet clothes in the laundry basket.

When Viktor had finished changing he padded out in socked feet to find Yuuri curled up on the couch in the living room, reading a book in Russian.Yuuri gave him a smile as he walked in, and Viktor smiled back.Makkachin bounded up to him with a toy in her mouth, and then dropped it at Viktor’s feet. “Alright,” Viktor laughed, and settled on the floor.

The rain pounded down outside, but Yuuri and Viktor were warm and dry inside as they enjoyed their quiet afternoon together.After a little while, Viktor pulled his phone out and set one of his program and inspiration music playlists to play quietly.Yuuri smiled when the music began to play, but didn’t object at all, so Viktor returned to his tug-o-war game with Makka.

Viktor glanced up from playing with Makkachin for just a moment as the music changed after a while and a familiar song came on.His lips twitched into a small, fond smile, and he sat back on his heels and looked up at Yuuri.His husband was still curled up on the couch, his dark hair fluffy from being towel-dried, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose a bit as he focused on his book.In the warm golden light cast by the lamp on the table next to him he looked soft, graceful, beautiful.

Viktor’s heart swelled with affection, and he unconsciously pressed one hand to his chest for just a moment.Even after being married for two years, Yuuri could still take his breath away.

“You know,” he said quietly, and Yuuri glanced up from his book with a smile.

“Hm?”

Makkachin pawed at Viktor’s leg, and he gave her the toy in his hand.“You know, this song played at the banquet in Sochi,” Viktor continued.

Yuuri cocked his head slightly.“Oh, it did?”He listened for a moment.“Not exactly, ah, waltzing music, is it?”

Viktor laughed.“Not exactly, no.”He got to his feet with a small grunt and clicking knees, and shuffled over to the couch.Yuuri made room accommodatingly, and Viktor snuggled in next to him.

Yuuri wrapped an arm around his shoulder, his book resting closed on his lap.“Did we dance to this song?” he asked as the chorus began for a second time.

Viktor smiled, pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.“This was the first one.It had just started when you staggered up to me and asked me to dance.”

Yuuri gazed at him, his eyes warm and adoring.“I wish I could remember,” he said honestly.“But I’m really glad I did.I guess drunk Yuuri isn’t the worst all the time.”

Viktor laughed.“I’m glad you did too,” he whispered, cupping Yuuri’s face with one hand.“So, _so_ glad.”

The song ended, moved onto the next in Viktor’s playlist, but Yuuri slid off the couch and fiddled with his phone until a familiar opening began to play.“Would you like an encore?” he asked, holding out a hand.

Viktor beamed at him, and let his husband pull him up off the couch.“I would love nothing more.”

Yuuri laced their fingers together, and rested his other hand on Viktor’s waist.Viktor stepped close, placing his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, and they began to sway off the beat.Viktor closed his eyes and relaxed against Yuuri, and their proper form devolved into a hug.

“I love you,” Viktor breathed, just a little overwhelmed.

Yuuri exhaled softly, squeezed Viktor tight for just a moment.“I love you too.”

Viktor opened his eyes just a bit, just enough to see Yuuri’s wide grin out of the corner of his vision.He smiled just as brightly, filled to the brim with giddy, soppy love.

Even as the songs changed, and the rain began to let up, they held each other close and continued to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a lovely day, dear reader!


End file.
